Generación X
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Ellos son los que lucharon contra el Lord durante la Primera Guerra Mágica. Son los padres que no vieron crecer a su hijo. Una sonrisa que enloqueció entre las paredes de Azkaban.Un apellido del que sólo queda historia. Una sangresucia que el mismo Lord en persona asesinó. El hermano que murió redimiéndose. El que se quedó solo después de perder a sus amigos. Son la Generación X.
1. MARLENE

Fic dedicado a **ladyluna10** por aguantarme en mis horas más bajas y en los momentos más especiales. Por apoyar mis ideas a pesar de que sean una locura y ambas lo sepamos. Por estar siempre ahí aunque no sea el mejor momento de ninguna de las dos. Por desvelarnos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Por los brownies que sabemos que no debemos probar. Por intentar encontrar un Darcy entre tanto Wickham. Por haber encontrado en ti a una amiga. Y porque, como tú ya sabes, me gusta hacer regalos sin motivo aparente. Espero que te guste, mein Meerschweinchen ;)

* * *

MARLENE

 _ **«Déjame pasar la noche. Deja que me quede aquí. Vamos a tocar el cielo. Como la primera vez. Celebremos esta noche»**_

Verano - LODVG

* * *

El viento golpeaba en la cara a Marlene refrescándola en esa calurosa noche de verano. Su melena bailaba salvaje a sus espaldas cada vez que Sirius aumentaba la velocidad de su moto.

Marlene amaba la adrenalina, la velocidad, el riesgo. Hacía que se sintiera viva, renovando sus ganas de luchar. Levantó los brazos en aire sintiéndose libre, nada podía detenerlos aquella noche. Por un momento no existían ni los mortífagos, ni Voldemort ni guerra mágica.

Aquella noche no tenían un rumbo fijo. Eran Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon en su más pura esencia. Aquella noche eran dos jóvenes atractivos que se atraían el uno al otro como lo hacen los imanes de polos opuestos. Aquella noche Marlene quería sentirse como la primera vez que se había dado cuenta de lo similares que eran, de la complicidad pícara existente entre ambos, de ese _joie de vivre_ que tenían como máxima en la vida.

Estaba agradecida de haber descubierto que el descarado Sirius Black tenía un corazón noble que no mostraba a mucha gente. Y estaba agradecida de ser una de esas pocas personas.

Marlene alzó aún más los brazos. La mano de Sirius agarró suave pero firmamente su muslo para evitar que se cayera. Marlene apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro cubierto por la chaqueta de cuero de Sirius para asegurarle de que seguía ahí. De que pasara lo que pasase, Marlene iba a estar allí para él de el mismo modo que él estaría allí para ella.

Lo único que ella quería era tocar el cielo aquella noche. Quería celebrar que estaban vivos, que se habían encontrado y que habían podido amarse. Quería besar a Sirius hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento. Quería sentir las manos de Sirius acariciándola como solamente él sabía hacer.

Marlene gritó con todas sus fuerzas en la noche, el aire raspó su garganta pero no podía importarle menos. Esta noche quería ser feliz.

Sirius sonrió ante las locuras de la rubia. Locuras que habían conseguido encandilarle hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Cosa que jamás pensó que le llegaría a ocurrir a él.

Sirius jamás había llegado a pensar que esa rubia que se pasaba el rato tumbada en los sillones de la sala común se transformaría en algo tan importante. Algo tan importante que llegaba a temer perderla. Y él no quería temer, no quería pensar en que podía perderla, no ahora que había encontrado a su otra mitad.

Tomó una de las manos de la rubia pasándola por debajo de su chaqueta colocándola sobre su corazón. Marlene sintió el intenso palpitar de Sirius contra la palma de su mano. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Ellos no eran de decirse las palabras prohibidas, ambos preferían los hechos.

Marlene pegó su cuerpo contra la espalda del moreno. Quería que Sirius notáse todo el amor que sentía por él. Nunca volverían a ser tan jóvenes como en aquel momento. Eran simplemente ellos dos, Marlene y Sirius, la mezcla explosiva que tiene lugar cuando juntas un tornado y un volcán.

Juntos, porque aunque se hayan llegado a conocer tarde aún tienen mucho tiempo para los dos. Esta es la noche del aniversario de su primer beso y viajan en la noche sin rumbo porque no tienen a donde ir.


	2. LOS POTTER

JAMES POTTER, LILY EVANS POTTER Y EL PEQUEÑO HARRY.

 _ **«You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen»**_

Your Song – Ewan McGregor

* * *

James no cabía en sí de alegría. Harry había conseguido realizar su primera muestra de magia. Le hubiera gustado por tener uno de esos trastos muggles con los que Lily conseguía guardar todas las proezas que Harry conseguía realizar a pesar de tener menos de un año.

James creía que su hijo era realmente inteligente. No era simplemente ceguera paterna, tenía el sentimiento de que el pequeño bebé estaba destinado a realizar grandes cosas. Quizás llegase a ser cazador para los Puddlemere United. Harry ya había demostrado aptitudes para el deporte de los magos. James sonríe al recordar como, casi sin apenas saber caminar, su hijo había conseguido subirse por sí mismo a la escoba de juguete para comenzar a hacer travesuras por toda la casa. Había sido realmente divertido hasta que Lily había llegado y les había pillado a Sirius y a él alentando a Harry a subir escaleras arriba. Por suerte, Remus, más familiarizado con el mundo muggle, había conseguido grabarlo todo con ese aparato que parecía una caja de zapatos.

Harry balbuceó intentando llamar la atención de su padre. James se agachó para quedar a su altura. Acarició los rebeldes mechones de cabello negro que había heredado de él. Harry era un calco exacto de él, menos por los ojos. Los ojos eran los de Lily.

Verdes como el césped después de que llueva, verdes como el limón que aún le queda tiempo para madurar, verdes como la esmeralda más cristalina.

James sonrió al recordar aquel día en el que no se acordaba si Lily tenía los ojos verdes o azules. La pelirroja se había enfadado de tal manera que James había acabado cubierto de mocomurciélago y lleno de picotazos de unos malditos canarios chillones que su impetuosa mujer había conjurado.

Sin embargo, al nacer Harry, le había quedado bien claro. Lily tenía los ojos verdes más bonitos que él había visto en toda su vida. Los ojos verdes de Lily conseguían derretirle de dulzura, conseguían llenarle de esperanzas, conseguían encender su pasión.

Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba a James de los ojos de Lily era que le servían de combustible para que, en sus horas más bajas, siguiera queriendo luchar por ese mundo mejor que querían para su hijo.

Porque Lily era una leona protegiendo a su cachorro. James estaba seguro de que ambos continuarían hasta el final de sus días luchando porque Harry creciera en un mundo paz.

Lucharían tanto o más como lo habían hecho por estar juntos, por formar esa pequeña familia en la que todo el mundo respetaba al extraño, ya fuera hombrelobo, sangresucia, gigante o elfo doméstico.

Pequeña familia que, como habían descubierto recientemente, dentro de menos siete meses daría la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro. James sonrió haciéndole una carantoña a Harry.

—Estoy seguro de que serás un hermano mayor genial, Harry. Pero de momento, acapara toda la atención de tu madre para que me pueda tomar una cerveza con tío Sirius. Sé que eso sé te da bien, cervatillo

El pequeño Harry sonrió sin dientes sin comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho su padre. Volvió a hacer levitar aquella pequeña pelota dorada con plumas como había hecho antes, eso parecía que conseguía hacer muy feliz a su padre.


	3. REGULUS

REGULUS

 _ **«Mi estrella se ha apagado. Y ahí quedo conmigo, un corazón dormido. Dejando de latir, intenta seguir y se apaga . Vete tranquila sigue, busca otro mundo vive.**_  
 _ **Será mejor así, se queda conmigo y me calla»**_

Verso Acabado. Punto. - Maldita Nerea

* * *

Regulus sabía que este era el punto de no retorno. Tenía que dejar a un lado ese mundo de oscuridad y tortura. Tenía que intentar acabar con quien lo había comenzado todo. Por desgracia para él, había sido consciente de ese terror demasiado tarde.

Por desgracia para él, la había conocido demasiado tarde. Si tan solo le hubiera intentado abrir su solitario corazón antes, quizás todavía podría redimirse. Podría volver a abrazar a su hermano mayor. Podría pasar el resto de su vida viviendo junto a Dorcas dándole todos los besos que se habían quedado con él dentro de ese corazón dormido que la castaña había conseguido despertar.

No entendía como podía haber llegado a ser tan ciego, a estar tan centrado en sí mismo y en esa estúpida ideología. Que únicamente enfrentaba a personas con personas. Ahora, a escasos momentos de comenzar esa misión suicida, se daba cuenta del hoyo tan profundo en el que había caído. Ahora, a escasos momentos de convertirse en un recuerdo, Regulus se da cuenta de que la sangre no importa.

Lo verdaderamente importante es que esa sangre consiga que el corazón lata fuertemente dentro de tu pecho. Que lata de pasión, que se rompa de dolor, que se cure cuando permitas que otra persona entre a tu propio mundo para paliar el daño, que se vuelva a romper porque no puede seguir si esa persona especial no está a tu lado. Lo importante es tener el corazón abierto a lo que venga, vivir por si no llegas a ver el siguiente amanecer.

Regulus sonríe recitando las palabras de Dorcas en su mente. Regulus espera que al menos Dorcas le recuerde. Espera que la chica, en las noches en las que no pueda dormir, mire a través de su ventana y busque la estrella más brillante de la constelación Leo.

La gacela cegada por el león solía decir ella. Y Regulus recuerda que siempre decía que se confundía de hermano Black. Sonríe estúpidamente, como solo los hombres enamorados lo hacen.

Regulus derrama la sangre necesaria en ese macabro rito que el que era su Señor ha organizado. Nota a su lado a un nervioso Kreacher. Sabe que el pequeño elfo doméstico va a echarle de menos.

Todo lo que le quedaba por decir se ha quedado guardado dentro de la carta que está dentro del guardapelo falso. Regulus tiene la esperanza de que alguien de buen corazón sea quien lo encuentre.

Regulus se ha tomado todo ese oscuro líquido. Siente como poco a poco su propia estrella se apaga, siente hielo corriendo por sus venas, siente fuego en su corazón que poco a poco se está apagando.

Regulus siente como su cuerpo cae profundamente en esa terrorífica masa de cuerpos que alguna vez tuvieron vida. A lo lejos ve como Kreacher se aleja en la pequeña barca.

Regulus, antes de que su corazón deje de latir para siempre, piensa en todos los besos que le han faltado por darle a Dorcas pero espera que la chica sea capaz de continuar viviendo a pesar de no estar uno al lado del otro. Regulus sabe que ella se encargará de buscar ese mundo mejor del que han hablado las veces que han compartido cama. Sabe que ella va a conseguir vivir por los dos.


	4. DORCAS

DORCAS

 _ **«Am I only dreaming? Or is this burning an eternal flame?»**_

Eternal flame – The Bangles

* * *

Dorcas volvió a despertarse con la cara cubierta de lágrimas. Había vuelto a tener una de esas terribles pesadillas que la atormentaban desde hacía casi dos años. Pesadillas que incluso cuando despertaba, sentía que seguían con ella intentando demoler la poca fuerza mental que todavía le quedaba.

Casi dos años de heridas, de batallas perdidas, de amigos a los que había tenido que decir adiós para siempre.

Casi dos años, el mismo tiempo que hacía que le había tenido que decir adiós a Regulus, el mortífago redimido que había conseguido calmar el dolor de su alma cada vez más rota por esa guerra sin sentido. El chico que había conseguido que su corazón latiera por ese sentimiento que tanto respeto le imponía.

Casi dos años, y al pensar en aquel chico de ojos grises, todavía sentía que su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho. Dorcas quería creer que seguía vivo; Regulus era un chico astuto, estaría escondido por algún lugar del mundo esperando a que la guerra del mundo mágico acabase.

Dorcas quería creer que, después de haberse pasado toda la vida sola para evitar dañar a la gente, Regulus estaría esperándola como se habían prometido.

Dorcas sonrió amargamente incorporándose en su cama. Que inocentes habían sido ambos jurándose amor eterno bajo las estrellas. Estrellas que ella aún miraba intentando buscar aquella que tenía el mismo nombre que él.

Dorcas tenía la esperanza de que, si la estrella seguía brillando tan intensamente como lo hacía, el amor entre ambos seguía igual de fuerte a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

Dorcas fue hasta su tocador. Allí estaba pendiendo de un precario gancho lo que Regulus había ido a buscar. Kreacher, a pesar de su reticencia a confiar en la bruja, se lo había dado.

Sólo que ella aún no había tenido el valor necesario para mostrar ese artilugio al resto de la Orden. Aquel bonito camafeo con la la inicial de Slytherin tenía algo oscuro en su interior que conseguía que Dorcas se sintiera tremendamente incómoda siempre que lo miraba. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a tocarlo más que un par de veces.

Después de cepillarse su larga melena castaña, tomó el camafeo para esconderlo debajo de la cama como siempre hacía. Ella tenía la certeza de que ese colgante era lo que provocaba esas pesadillas tan intensas pero no podía deshacerse de ello, no quería perder el motivo por el que Regulus probablemente había perdido su vida.

Si algo llegara a ocurrirle a ella, Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la casa Black sabía donde encontrarlo.

Dorcas comenzó a hacer su cama. A pesar de las circunstancias, le gustaba engañarse a sí misma con una rutina similar a la que una mujer joven normal tendría. Pero ella no, ella tenía que ir a hacer guardia en menos de dos horas a la casa de algún mago que había osado desafiar al Lord. Suspiró antes de terminar por acomodar la almohada en la cabecera.

Dorcas escuchó algo escaleras abajo. Era un sonido muy leve, casi como un susurro, un siseo. Era un sonido que había escuchado antes en sus pesadillas. ¿Seguiría dentro del mundo de los sueños?

Dorcas tomó su varita apuntando hacia la puerta. El siseo cada vez se acercaba más. La castaña cerró fuertemente los ojos, esto solamente era una pesadilla más.

El siseo llegó justo a su puerta parando abruptamente. Antes de que pudiera prepararse, la puerta saltó por los aires.

Ahí estaba él. El causante de todo. Dorcas tuvo poco tiempo para pensar.

—Avada Kedavra.

La maldición golpeó el cuerpo de la chica suavemente, una caricia mortalmente suave. Una caricia mortífera que le otorgaba esa paz que Dorcas tanto anhelaba. Quizás, y tan sólo quizás, ahora volvería a ver a Regulus.


	5. REMUS

REMUS

 _ **«El último día que fuimos amigos pero al revés, comprobamos como no puede valer con la antorcha de un traidor para incendiar Troya, porque Troya decidió que no iba a arder.»**_

El último día - Maldita Nerea

* * *

Remus se sentía el ser más miserable de ambos mundos, tanto el mágico como el muggle. Ahora estaba completamente solo, aquellos a los que consideraba sus mejores amigos se habían ido para siempre. Todos. Nuevamente solo, sin esperanza.

La soledad, no aquella que hace que te enriquezcas creciendo como persona sino la que poco a poco te hunde en la más oscura de las nieblas, volvía a ser su única compañera.

Remus suspiró amargamente. Después de todo lo que se había esforzado para encajar en esa sociedad que le tachaba de monstruo y le daba la espalda repudiándolo, aquellos que había visto la luz dentro de él se habían ido. Para siempre.

Remus se distrajo brevemente viendo como dos gotas descendían por el cristal de la ventana de ese autobus muggle que olía a sudor rancio mezclado con lluvia compitiendo en una carrera de trágico final.

Ahora, después de lo ocurrido, lo veía todo distinto. No tenía en quien confiar, incluso dentro de la misma Orden del Fénix había traidores. Una lágrima ardiente de rabia se deslizó por su mejilla. En su mente visualizó a ese atractivo chico ya convertido en hombre con nombre de estrella que conseguía todo lo que se proponía.

Sirius Black. Ese chico de sonrisa traviesa, ojos grises y melena indómita. El león dentro del nido de serpientes. El heredero Black que rompió el molde dejando todo el poder y status de su apellido por perseguir la causa que él creía más justa. Y sobre todas esas cosas, su mejor amigo.

Sirius Black, el mismo chico que había convencido a sus otros dos únicos amigos de convertirse en animagos para poder acompañarle en esas noches en las que se sentía maldito y perdía todo tipo de conciencia humana.

Sirius Black, el asesino de su inocente amigo Peter Pettigrew, incapaz de romper un plato.

Sirius Black, el traidor que reveló a Lord Voldemort el escondite de James y Lily Potter.

Sirius Black, el amigo en que, a pesar de dudar de su inocencia, seguía confíando.

Remus apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal. El chico de ojos ambarinos simplemente no podía creérselo, Sirius no podría haber hecho todo eso. Por muy cínico y pretencioso que Sirius fuera, por mucho que le gustara jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, esa maldad no existía dentro de él.

Remus sabía lo que el destino le deparaba al que había sido su apoyo cuando sus transformaciones eran tan dolorosas que lloraba desconsoladamente. Llegaba a llorar tanto que los ojos le ardían, como llevaba ocurriendo desde hacía menos de una semana.

Otro suspiro golpeó el cristal. Remus lo daba todo por perdido a pesar de que el Lord se hubiera esfumado, sin embargo, mantenía la esperanza de que Sirius fuera liberado.

Una amistad tan profunda como la de los Merodeadores no podía extinguirse como si de una simple cerilla se tratase. Hizo falta todo un ejército para que Troya ardiera.


	6. SIRIUS

SIRIUS

 _ **«De tardes negras, que no hay tiempo ni espacio. Porque la vida duele, duele demasiado aqui sin ti»**_

Tardes negras – Tiziano Ferro

* * *

Sirius sentía como el frío devoraba poco a poco sus huesos. Se abrazaba a sí mismo en un intento inútil de mantener un poco de calor en su cuerpo. Intentaba que sus dientes dejaran de castañear pero se había convertido en un reflejo automático de su cuerpo para defenderse de la hostilidad de su celda en Azkaban.

El reducido cubículo donde le habían tirando como a un perro pulgoso olía a orín. No quería saber cual había sido el destino del anterior inquilino de su celda pero se hacía una idea de cómo había acabado.

Incluso él mismo había llegado al punto de autoconvencerse de que iba a morir allí. La vida dolía demasiado estando encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes sabiendo que era inocente.

El mundo mágico, por el contrario, le tenía otorgado el puesto de mayor traidor de todos los tiempos. Sirius rio desquiciado, el solo hecho de pensar en esa loca idea hacía que la poca salud mental que le quedaba se redujera aún más.

Se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar al pequeño ventanuco por donde llegaba a ver el brillo de la luna llena reflejado en las turbias aguas de ese mar azul oscuro casi negro. Negro como lo estaban sus uñas, como lo estaba su pelo grasiento pegado a su cara o sus pies, cansados de pasear en círculos por esa pequeña celda .

Negro era como su corazón latía ahora mismo. No había podido acudir al entierro de sus dos mejores amigos, no había podido despedirse de James, a quien consideraba un hermano. Su corazón se había ennegrecido mostrando ese luto que por tacharle de traidor no pudo demostrarles a la pareja.

Negro como el rencor que sentía hacía esa rata inmunda que alguna vez había considerado un amigo. Sirius tendría que haber sospechado algo en el momento en el que Pettigrew se transformó en esa inmunda rata gris.

Sirius tenía la esperanza de que el animago que había fingido su propia muerte estuviera viviendo en una cloaca similar al lugar donde ahora él vivía únicamente con sus pensamientos y el frío.

Ahora estaba solo, hundiéndose cada vez más en lo único que parecía pulular en aquel lugar, la desesperación y la locura. De vez en cuando le parecía escuchar a la loca de su prima Bellatrix riéndose como la sádica maniaca que era pero Sirius sabía que era una alucinación de su mente. No podía ser que él, que era un inocente ajusticiado erróneamente, estuviera compartiendo el mismo espacio vital que ella. Sirius sonrió ante la ironía, espacio vital, menudo chiste más gracioso llegaba a hacer a pesar de saber que iba a morirse entre esas cuatro paredes.

Ahí estaba, cada vez sumido más en esa tristeza que quemaba todo rastro de humanidad de su conciencia. Si alguna vez llegaba a escapar de la cárcel mágica, buscaría a Peter Pettigrew.

Le daría caza hasta que su pequeño cuerpo de roedor estuviera entre sus fauces. Quería que pagase por todo el dolor que le había infligido. Sirius lo había jurado y perjurado, acabar con Peter Pettigrew sería lo último que haría.

Y así pasaba los días, las tardes y las noches Sirius Black, en un círculo vicioso de rencor oscuro como el mar. Oscuro como su corazón.


End file.
